Loss
by callofgaming
Summary: Dean and Sam go to Macon, where they think their next job will be. Little do they know, is that they just walked inside a zombie apocalypse. Rated T for violence, cursing and romance.


_This is a crossover between Supernatural & The Walking Dead Game. Please leave a review as it is very appreciated. Set during Season 1_

Sam and Dean were currently in a diner. They had just finished a job and were returning home. They stopped in a restaurant that was in the way home, and decided to get lunch.

A blond waitress, using a white apron with red tips, approached them. Dean, was pretending to look over the menu, but he was actually staring discretely at the waitress' breasts.

"Oh, I'll have a…simple Bacon and Egg menu." Dean ordered. "And a cup of coffee. Two spoons of sugar, no, three spoons. Oh, and can you get me some of this nuggets, they look delicious."

"I'll just have some fried eggs." Sam said, in a tired voice. The last demon they fought took them around two weeks until they managed to kill him. Sam hadn't slept in some days, neither did Dean, but he didn't seem tired or anything.

The waitress then went back to the kitchen. Dean grabbed the newspaper that was on the center of the table.

"Well, let's see if there's anything." Dean commented, already looking for another supernatural event for them to deal with.

"Already? Can't we just get some days rest?" Sam complained.

"No ghost or demon waits for us to go and kill 'em."

"Unbelievable. You know, since none of this is helping us find dad, we might as well stop once in a while."

"I've told you, Sammy, a million times! Until we get more clues on dad, we slaughter every creepy son of a bitch we find!" Dean went back to browsing the articles on the newspaper. "And I think I found our next gig."

Dean place the paper on the middle of the table so Sam could see. In the corner of the page, in big letters, it said "Dead Bodies Regain Life in Macon". Sam was astonished as he read the title.

"Seems simple." Dean commented, a not worried expression in his face. "Demonic possession of corpses."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sam said, passing his finger through the page. "It says the city's in quarantine, and it's more than just one. The count of corpses is thirty two by now." The two brothers exchanged looks. "Can a single demon possess more than one thing?"

"I sincerely don't know. But I know that in this kind of job, you've gotta be ready for everything."

The waitress returned and placed their food on the table. Dean started devouring his nuggets, while Sam ate in a more slow pace.

"Bro, hurry up." Dean said, with a drip of ketchup hanging off his lip. "It's a long trip over to Macon."

After some minutes, they left the restaurant. Dean and Sam both walked over to the Chevy Impala, one of Dean's most important things in the world.

"I doubt they'll let us waltz right in." Dean said, grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

"Perhaps we could go as Marshall officers?" Sam commented, while he unlocked the door to the Chevy and he sat on the passenger seat.

Dean was in silence, until he was installed in his seat and turned on the ignition. The motor waggled the car and the smell of gasoline could be easily smelled. "Nah, that won't do it." Dean said, he nodded his head. "Homeland Security is better." Dean pointed his thump towards Sam chair. "The box with the ID's is under there."

Dean was now driving in the long asphalt road. Tire marks were painted in it. Around them, the only thing they could see was never ending dense trees. Sam after a while, finally managed to feel a plastic matter in the tip of his fingers. He grappled it in a clumsy way, and pulled it. The tiny crate touched the back of his feet. He placed the crate in his lap. Inside, there was a pile of cards, each one represented a different person. Sam scrambled around them until he found the two he was looking for: one with Dean's photo, another with Sam's, but both had "Homeland Security" written on the top.

"Found them." Sam quickly said.

"Buckle up, little bro. It's a long way until our destiny." As Dean finished his sentence, he switched to gear five, and stepped on the accelerator, giving the car a notable boost of speed.

Dean parked the car a bit over the edge of the road. The two brothers exited the car. They were surprised when they saw how the entrance of the city was. A cement wall was blocking the road and sand bags were pilled up. Men with special helmets, kevlars and M4s were patrolling.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sam commented, surprised with all the equipment those men had.

"We're gonna have to be discreet. Apparently everyone already knows what's going on. I'm used to having less public." Dean replied, getting ready to show his fake ID.

They met at the trunk of the car. Dean opened it, and a collection of knives, guns and supernatural equipment was shown.

Sam grabbed a double barrel shotgun loaded with salt, a Bible, a bottle of holy water and a M1911, but loaded with real bullets, and placed all of it in a large bag. Dean, on his turn, stocked in the bag a couple of sharp knives, covered in silver, a Glock 17 with real bullets and a pump action shotgun with salt loaded. Sam hanged the bag off his shoulder.

After the two packed their material, they started walking in the middle of the crowd. It was no surprise when two of these soldiers stopped them.

"Sir, it's not allowed to enter." One of them said, his voice smothered by the mask he had underneath the helmet.

"We're Homeland Security." Both of them placed their identification in front of the soldier's face.

"Fine, you guys can enter. But I warn you guys, it isn't good out there." The soldier recommended, a bit suspicious.

"What exactly are we up against?" Sam asked.

"We've no idea. The last news that were reported to us were that some kind of…zombies, had spread throughout the town. In my opinion, this is just some idiots playing a prank."

"Has the town been evacuated?" Dean said.

"We have some teams that are on the field, but there's still some people that weren't rescued."

"Thanks."

Sam and Dean vaulted over the cement wall. When they placed their eyes on the city, it was unbelievable. Papers flew in the wind, stores and houses had doors, walls and windows broken, cars burned as they slowly turned into junk and even electricity poles were down.

"Hell's been through here!" Sam said, in a urgent, yet lowly tone of voice.

"Have any ideas of where to start?" Dean asked, calmly.

"What about we try to find some survivors. Maybe they'll be able to tell us who did this."

"We got a plan, so let's go."

The two brothers walked in the middle of the road in front of them. Dean and Sam couldn't predict what they would find in that town.

_Tah Dah! Here's Chapter 1! In case you guys played TWD Game,. Please review , favorite, PM me or just do whatever you want! See ya next time._


End file.
